100 THINGS IM NOT ALLOWED TO DO AT THE CCC
by EpicMusic
Summary: Food fight's, A certain red book, Guest stars and KIDNAPPINGS OF STUFFED ANIMALS? What's going on here? wait oh yeah... this is a CAHILL FAMILY REUNION. never ever ever put 13 Cahill's and One non-Cahill in the same house. Or else chaos.. Rated T because K isn't cool enough... and for mild cursing and the TURTLECORN! chapter 2 reposted
1. 1-6

100 THINGS I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DO AT THE CCC

1.I should NEVER EVER EVER Walk into Sinead's lab unsupervised looking for something to eat.  
I was sitting on the couch near Dan, watching ice age. We had nothing good to do. "Hey Dan? I'm going to see if there's anything to eat in Sinead's lab," I told him before I got up. He didn't really answer though… so I just got up and walked away. It was pretty confusing finding the kitchen, so I went to Sinead's lab. I opened the door to see a horrifying sight. SINEAD AND HAMILTON WERE FREAKING MAKING OUT! Yep. I'm scared for life. I stared with my mouth slightly open and backed out. Then, I started to run around screaming like a maniac. Nellie ran into the hallway with a frying pan. "WHAT'S GOING ON?- Oh hi Amoy. What's wrong?" Nellie asked. "Look. In. Sinead's. Lab." I said with a shocked look on my face. She walked over and opened the door. Then automatically started to scream. Then Hamilton and Sinead started to scream. It was a scream fest. I backed away from the hallway and found a basket of muffins. I just picked it up and walked back into the living room with a blank expression on my face. "Hey there's the- why is there screaming?" Dan asked while looking at the muffins. "Uh… Do NOT ask!" I said before I sat down to man vs. wild.

2. Push Natalie and Dan into a closet at 2 o'clock A.M.  
I got hand cuffs out of a closet. I couldn't sleep very well. I snuck into Natalie's room first. To sub due my victim. I opened the door to Natalie's room. "Natalie… Natalie… NATALIE!" I yelled. Wait… she was already awake listening to some lame girly music and painting her nails. I had a baseball bat. "Wha-" I cut her off by knocking her out with it. i dragged her outside the door and hand cuffed her. Time for Dan... I ran to his room and got my base ball bat again. I opened the door to find Dan playing Tetris. I swung the base ball bat and knocked him out. I handcuffed him to Natalie and looked at the controller on the ground. Hmm... He can wait. I picked up the controller and beat the game. "HIGH SCORE! Type your name" It said. So i typed in: AZK RULES. I dragged Dan and Natalie to the supply closet and locked the door. This is going to get interesting. I ran back to my guest room and checked on my laptop on the supply closet. They both woke up and there heads knocked together. Oh this will be a GREAT blackmail. I got out my video camera and started to film. "DAN YOU IDIOT- Wait a sec.. why are we here?" Natalie said rubbing her head. Then she slapped him. They started to argue about something stupid. Then, It got interesting. "PRADA IS NOT STUPID! ITS THE BEST THING EVER! I LOVE IT AND I WILL ALWAYS-" she got interrupted by Dan kissing her. And to my surprise, and to hers, She kissed back! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE MOST CUTEST THING SINCE... well too cute, that show i love on animal planet. Then... they started to make out. Okay this is seriously gross.. I ended up falling asleep on my lap top. But what i forgot is that i left on the video camera.

**6 HOURS LATER...**

* * *

I woke up to a brief scream of Nellie. "DAN CAHILL AND NATALIE KABRA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A SUPPLY CLOSET WITH EACH OTHER?!" She yelled. Everyone ran to the source of the screaming... then gasped. Everyone broke out into a sorta mad/OH MY GOSH banter. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "ATTENTION ALL CAHILL'S, I FOUND NATALIE AND DAN MAKING OUT!" That shut up everyone. "WHAT!" Amy and Ian yelled at the same time. Yeah this is going to be a LOOOOOOOOONG month.

3. I shouldn't give the Cahill family a certain Red book titled _"The sword thief"_

"ATTENTION ALL CAHILL'S! I HAVE A BOOK FOR YOU!" I yelled out of no where. They all walked into the living room. I handed Amy the book. "I guess I'll read first.." Amy said. I walked out of the room. "HAPPY READING!" I said. I walked out of the living room with a cool look on my face.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

* * *

I walked out of my room to go get a cup of water from the kitchen. I briefly looked to the side to the living room. There was a major fight going on. Dan was violently chasing/wacking Ian with a broom. Amy was hiding under a table with Sinead chatting about something. Hamilton was chatting with Jonah about something Amian. And the rest, Oh gosh... it is just so... descriptive.. i don't want to describe this. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled. Amy crawled over to me. I looked over at her. "We read page 123... Oh gosh.. then THIS broke out." She told me. Wow... I should of never bought that book. Everyone looked at me. Then they continued what they were doing. O-key... creepy... Hamilton threw me the book. Oh my... The book was tattered and was falling apart. THEY ARE SO GETTING PAYBACK FOR THIS!

4. Get payback on the Cahill's by giving them TOO sugary sugar cookies.

"OH CAHILLS! I MADE COOKIES!" I yelled from the kitchen. I "accidentally" Put too much sugar in them. Everyone ran to the kitchen to grab one. They all were gone in a flash. "Does anyone feel a bit light headed- I LOVE SKITTLES!" Amy said. Soon enough, everyone was bouncing around everywhere. I didn't notice Nellie was the only one who didn't eat one. She walked into the kitchen. "Whoa... what the heck is going on here?" Nellie said while looking at the scene. Ted ran over to her. "YOU SMELL LIKE A RAINBOW EHEHEHEHEHEEH!" Ted yelled in her face. He randomly ran over to Madison and kissed her. she didn't really do anything but giggle like a maniac. Number one. That was her first kiss... And number two... shes on a sugar high remember? Nellie and I backed out of the room freaked out.

**6 HOURS LATER...**

****"AMOY I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" I heard a yell from Reagan. I snickered. Then, 12 ANGRY cahills was in the kitchen with knifes. "Woah.. uh no reason to- FISKE! THE CAHILLS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" I yelled as i ran to the CCC. I busted in. Then, the Cahill's came in. "WE ARE GOING TO KIL- Oh hi Fiske..." Jonah said nervously. Fiske looked up from his work and looked at me, Then at the Raging Cahill's. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" He half yelled half said. I didn't really want to explain so i jumped up onto the air ducts and climbed up. I crawled through them and landed in my room, on my bed. Wow that was easy... But I heard someone crawling through the ducts too... Then Jonah Came through, Falling out of the air ducts onto the floor. I jumped off my bed and looked down at him. "Hi Jonah?" I said. OKAY AWKWARD SILENCE BETWEEN US.. Then he started to talk to me about random stuff. Okay cut to the case dude. But then, With my surprise, HE FREAKING KISSED ME O.o I was like.. WHAT THE? WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! I just pulled away and ran out of MY room in disgust. I noticed it was my room... so i walked back in. "OUT!" I pointed to the door and pushed him out. I slammed the door and pressed my back against it. Wow.. just had my first kiss... YES!

5. I should not post all of the pages of "Ian's Diary" On Google.

I was walking in the Halls, When i noticed a open Ian's room door. I got curious so i walked in. I noticed Ian's Diary on the floor, Followed by a clutter of... Pink panther Cd's.. Not even going to ask. I picked up his diary and got my master idea. I ran to my room and slammed the door. What i just realized**(NO SONG-PUN****INCLUDED) **That i left the video camera and computer on. I saved and turned off my video camera and turned on the scanner for the computer. This is going to be GOOD. But what i didn't know is that Amy, and all of the others had a Google plus account. And will VERY WELL see his diary pages. I also will put them on Instagrille.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

I just heard a loud scream. "AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOY!" Ian yelled from his room. He just went on Google plus and Instagrille.. GULP! I hid. Ian stormed into my room. "AMOY WHERE IS MY DIA- I MEAN JOURNAL- AND WHY DID I JUST SEE MY DIARY PAGES ON INSTAGRILLE?" He yelled furiously at me. I didn't bother to answer.

6.I should never post the whole "Supply closet" Thing on YouTube.

I got out my computer. I remembered the supply closet thing. Perfect. I logged onto my YouTube account. "Okay... Upload videos... upload video.. PERFECT." I mumbled to myself while getting my yellow video camera out of my drawer. i plugged in the cord into the computer. I uploaded the thing into my files. "Now time to upload onto YouTube.." I muttered. I posted it on YouTube. Now, Time to wait. But what i didn't know is that they had a YouTube account, And is watching this video right now.

**2 hours later...**

I was taking a nice nap. I remembered the YouTube thing! I jolted awake to check my YouTube. Wow... 1,855,285,586,102 views in 2 hours. EPIC! I walked around the house. But i crashed into an angry Natan- I MEAN NATALIE AND DAN! Hmm Natan sounds adorable..  
"AMOY WHY DID YOU POST THAT VIDEO OF US ON THE WEB?!" Dan yelled at me. I just ran for my life. WHAT IS A 10 YEAR OLD SUPPOSED TO DO IN A TIME OF CHAOS? RUN! I ran for my life. I ran outside and jumped into a bunch of bushes. Please don't find me please don't find me! I thought to myself.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**HELLO GUYS! THIS IS MY NEWEST STORY! 100 THINGS IM NOT ALLOWED TO DO AT THE CCC! sorry caps lock. Who ever does a 20 word review, i'll allow you to be in the next 6 things im not allowed to do! :D and give me some ideas please! i have no ideas right now in time... so yeah. And, YOU can be the next one to be in this epic story... so please review...**_

_**v**_


	2. 7-12

7-12 100 THINGS IM NOT ALLOWED TO DO AT THE CCC

7. I should NEVER invite reviers to the CCC

DING DONG! I heard the door bell ring. I simply nonchalantly walked over to the door and opened it. "MARTINA! What a surprise- wait oh yeah I was the one who invited you here… so.. COME IN!" I said. Dan passed by with a box of pizza. He noticed me. "Hey Amoy.. What cha doing?" Dan asked. I didn't answer. All I did was lead Martina to the living room. "ATTENTION ALL CAHILLS! REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL CALL SANTA AND MAKE HIM KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" I yelled. Everyone ran(yes RAN)to the living room with file folders. "woah whos the chic home dog?" Jonah asked. I really didn't want to make eye contact with jonah because of... well... i dont want to.. ANYWAY! "Guy's... i made a contest with my reviers.. whoever had more than 20 words.. yeah..." I managed to say. Yep. this is going to be a long day..

8. I should NEVER randomly call out in the middle of the night that the vespers are coming.

"THE VESPERS ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Apparently that alarmed Fiske. Everyone (Including the revier and btw, shes staying there for a week) ran out of there rooms and well... ran. I ran to the kitchen to find something. I found a REAL gun. But, the vespers WERE coming. Because, earlier, i called them for a cahill search party. i wonder why i did that... ASK QUESTIONS LATER! i ran out of the kitchen. Then, i saw them. I SAW THE VESPERS! I went full panic mode and got out a baseball bat out of my backpack i had in the corner of the room. I started to swing it around in random directions. But that knocked out LITERLY everyone in that room. including the cahills. and the vespers. and the revier. "Whops.." I said while looking at them. wait a second... TIME FOR SOME PRANKING!

9. I should never lock anyone in a closet

I dragged Jonah and the revier into a random closet. time for natan...I ran to natalie and Dan's figures and dragged them away. I locked them in the same supply closet that i locked them in before. Now amian... I ran to Amy's fainted figure. "i'm so sorry for this.." I whispered. I got Ian and dragged them into a supply closet. Okay thats it for now. I got all the vespers and kicked them into a lake. Now its time to sleep! I walked to my room to sleep.

10.I should never sleep when a mob of angry cahills is after me

I woke up on a boat. Yep. A boat. "Wha..." I mumbled to myself. Then i saw Hamilton in the distance. "BYE AMOY!" He yelled. I am so going to kill that little weasel. But at least i know how to swim... I remembered that i wear swim clothes under my real clothes(For some reason o.O)! I ripped my real clothes and jumped into the water. "What the..." He said. I swam and swam and swam. Until i got to the shore. I brushed off myself and ran inside to get everyone out of the closet. I unlocked the Amian closet first of all. i opened it and saw them sleeping... well more like cuddling. Oh my gosh this is freaking adorable! I closed the closet but kept it unlocked. I ran to the Natan closet and unlocked that one too. I opened it. Okay... there cuddling too... okay this is cute. I kept the door wide open. I ran to the Revier's closet. I opened it. Wow... I saw them just... laying there... and Jonah had paint on him... Wow...

11. I should never introduce the amazing world of fan fiction to Dan

I remembered that everyone emerged out of the closets. They didn't kill me though. I walked to Dan's room with my laptop. Then i knocked. "Dan? I have something to show you..." I said. He opened the door. "What is it?" He asked. I just simply walked into the room. "Okay, so this is . Any questions?" I said. He didn't have any. so now the story's up to him... I walked out of the room without my laptop.

**3 hours later...**

I walked by Dans room. I heard a random scream. "IN THE NAME OF PI WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Dan yelled. I think he was reading something on Fanfiction... I opened the door. "Amoy... take your computer. it's full of misery." He gave me the computer and slammed the door. Then, he started to yell like a maniac. I walked back to my room a bit freaked out.

12.I should never make up a game in the CCC... or else BAD things happen

I walked into the CCC looking for something to do because i was really bored. Then, i found something great! I walked over to the panel thing. It looked like fun... I started to play with the keys. but i accidentally made a new game called CAHILLS ASSEMBLE! I started to play with it. I played the game and possibly beat it! But then, what i just did is sound the alarm for OH MY GOSH CASPER WYOMING IS HERE! I continued to play it, when i heard the alarm. I ran out of there in a panic. i got 2 razors and went to panic/attack mode. I looked around and got really confused. "What? wheres casper..." I mumbled to myself. I didn't see anyone. But then, the other Cahill's ran into the room with weapons. Then they got confused. But they noticed what happened. everyone glared at me. "Uh... who likes the Avengers?" I said with panic in my voice. Everyone just rolled there eyes and went back to what they were doing.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This is set AFTER vesper's rising but before Cahill's Vs. Vespers. So, who wants to give me some ideas? And by the way, whoever writes a 100 word review, gets to meet their fave character and talk to them about the "ships". BUT SERIOUSLY PEEPS I NEED SOME IDEAS! so... REVIEW!**


	3. 13-18

100 things im not allowed to do in the CCC

13. I should never find the "Cahill Animals" And put them in the CCC

There was major chaos in the CCC. There was a bear, A lizard with wings taped on it, a wolf and 2 cobras. "AMOY WHAT DID YOU DO?" Amy yelled when she ran into the room. I didn't respond. I was too freaked out to say anything. then, one of the cobras jumped on me and started to attack me. "SOMEONE HELP ME A COBRA IS FREAKING CLAWING OFF MY FACE AGH!" I yelled while running around. Dan ran into the room with a baseball bat. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled with completely bugged out eyes. Then, he noticed the snake on my face. He grabbed it off and flung it across the room. I sighed in relief and thanked him.

14. I should never leave the blender on

I heard a mind breaking scream of terror from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen to see Ian with blood on his hand. "Woah... what the heck happened here?" I said with my mouth open in shock. Ian glared at me. "The blender was left on by someone! I was trying to make a smothie!" He said with an angry look on his face. I was trying not to laugh. I was the one who left the blender on... I walked out of the room like nothing happened...

15. I should never play truth or dare with the Cahill's...

"ALRIGHT GUYS, TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!" I yelled from the living room. Everyone groaned and walked into the living room. sat down criss cross on the ground. Everyone either sat on a couch or a bean bag. "Okay, i'll go first. Amoy, Truth or dare?" Amy asked me. "Hmm... DARE!" I said with a spur of excitement. "Hmm alright, i dare you to randomly walk into Fiske's office and sing the song Stereo Hearts." I gulped. I don't like to sing in public... I got up and walked to Fiske's office.

*After the game...*

Okay, now everyone is either yelling or kissing *COUGH EVANANDAMY COUGH* I started to get pissed off. "SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" I yelled. They shut up immediately.

16. Probably shouldn't tease me about liking Leo...

I was in the middle of reading the first book in the HoO series. I thought of what the character Leo looked like for a while. Hmm, probably like a Latino Santa's elf... Strange in an adorable way. Dan came behind me. "BOO!" He yelled in my ear. I did a somersault and got into battle position. But I noticed it was only him. "Dan!" I yelled. I slapped his arm. "Daydreaming about fire dude Leo again?" He asked. How the hell did he know about that? I don't even know. My cheeks went red. "N-no! Shut up Dan and go back to your retarded ninja crap." I said. I pushed him out of my room and slammed the door. GOSH IS HE ANNOYING!

17. Shouldn't invite another reviewer into the CCC...

Someone knocked on the door. I wonder who it is... I waited for someone to answer the door. "Really Dan?" I asked him. He was next to the door. I sighed and answered it. "Oh, hi Shazer..." I said. She was supposed to come tommorow! Eh, lets get used to it. Spending a week with this chic is going to be hard... "Hi Amoy! OMG IS THIS SERIOUSLY THE CCC? I've been dreaming of this place forever- AND IS THAT DAN?" She rambled. She ran over to Dan and started poking him. "Do you have cookies..." She asked him. Okay, this is going to be a seriously long week.

18. NEVER GIVE SHAZER COFFEE!

I was just standing there. Standing there in the coffee shop, embarresed out of my life. Right there, on the stage of the coffee shop, was Shazer, singing Jar of Hearts to some random dude. Apparently, It's a good idea to NOT bring her to a coffee shop... She usually gets all high and starts doing strange stuff. I ran on stage and dragged her off. Everyone was staring at me. I think they expect me to sing! "Uh..." I said into the microphone. "I just came here to drink some hot cocoa... and stuff and-" I ran out the store, dragging Shazer with me.

A/N: Your welcome Shazer. I decided to add you in my story. YAY! Well, Goodbye! R&R! :D


End file.
